


It Wasn't Your Head, But It Was Your Body

by AngelWithAStory



Series: The Ultimate Plan [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anger, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Comfort/Angst, Comic Book Science, Comic Spoilers, Conspiracy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Groping, Kryptonite, Loss of Trust, Love Conquers All, M/M, Making Up, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Pining, Possession, Pre-New 52, Pre-Reboot, Requited Love, Sexual Abuse, Trauma, Trust, Underage - Freeform, protective batfam, protective!Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Tim exactly three seconds to start running.<br/>The first to understand what Conner had said.<br/>The second to take in Conner’s glowing red eyes.<br/>The third to cover his exit with a smoke bomb. </p>
<p>They say a mind can overpower the body, and when it's someone else doing the overpowering things can turn ugly. When Conner's mind is taken over, it leaves a trail of pain and memories that are more than unpleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Your Head, But It Was Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published TimKon piece and I am working on another one I will probably publish at some point but for now this is the first official one.  
> spoilers if you haven't read the comics or you aren't as far as issue 24 of v3!
> 
> I been slowly making my way through the Teen Titans v3 comics and I read the one where Lex activated his mind-control in Superboy and him and Cassie have a moment ect. and since tumblr made me ship timkon (very hard actually) this came to my mind and I wrote it out on my phone late at night.  
> I don't own anything except the angsty story idea so enjoy!

“Where is he?!” Nightwing’s voice was harsh and demanding as he stormed through the hospital doors. 

“Robin is still in surgery. You’ll have to wait.” One of the nurses replied, stepping out in front of him to stall him. 

“I meant the person who did this to him.” Nightwing seethed, stepping past the nurse to the small private waiting area. His eyes locked on Superboy. “You!” He accused, glaring at him from behind his mask. Nightwing strode over to the chair Superboy was sat in and gripped the front of his shirt, jerking him to his feet. 

“Nightwing, put him down!” Beast Boy ordered, leaping into action. 

“You put Robin in the hospital!” Nightwing exclaimed, working through the anger the only way he could. 

“He wasn’t in control.” Wonder Girl protested, lasso wrapped loosely in her fist as precaution. 

“So who was controlling him?” Nightwing asked, sounding patronising and disbelieving. 

“We’re not sure yet. Cyborg, Kid Flash and Raven are at the Tower trying to figure it out now. Nightwing, let Superboy go.” Beast Boy explained, keeping calm. Reluctantly, Nightwing released him. Everyone knew Superboy could have thrown Nightwing to New Mexico in a second; even Nightwing knew that the only way he was able to do that was if Superboy _let_ him. It didn’t make Nightwing any less angry though.   
   
 

 

**_Earlier..._**  
The tower was quiet when Conner stepped through the doors. He had his bag over his shoulder and the first thing he did was dump his stuff in his room. The second thing he did was seek out anyone else who had arrived. The living room and kitchen were deserted. Same went for the lockers. 

Conner stood and strained his hearing, seeking out any other noise. He heard something by the training room and his inner detective took over. 

The door was open and Conner could see a figure attacking one of the (many) punching bags that hung from the low ceiling. 

“Aww, Tim, I thought I was the first one here for once.” Conner said, putting on a fake pout. 

“School finished early and I didn’t fancy hanging ‘round the manor.” Tim replied, reaching to the wall and pulling down a towel to wipe the sweat off his face. It was obvious he’d known Conner was there or Conner would have had a headache from a punch by now - Kryptonian DNA or not. 

“Fair enough. No one else is here though.” Conner said, leaning against the doorway casually. It didn’t escape his notice that Tim was training shirtless again and he had taken his mask off. 

“Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy got called out for a meeting with some important person about the Teen Titans just after I got here. I figured I could get some training in before everyone else arrived.” Tim replied, walking over to his bag that rested against the wall and pulled out the top half of his costume out. He slipped it over his head gracefully, giving Conner a perfect view of his core muscles - that were still a little bit shiny from sweat – as he did so. 

“You can stop looking.” Tim stated, smoothing his mask back on and standing up to face Conner, who didn’t even look remotely guilty at being caught. 

“Come on Tim, I haven’t seen you all week, and you can’t blame me.” Conner defended, walking over to Tim. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist and pulled him closer. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Kon. I practically live for the weekends now after everything that’s happened.” Tim said, looking up at Conner. 

“I’m just glad to get off the farm.” Conner said. 

“I know, you can smell the fields on you.” Tim quipped. 

“Yeah?” Conner said, pressing his lips to the side of Tim’s neck for a second. “You smell like soot... and crime.” His breath ghosted over Tim’s skin and a shiver ran down the detective’s spine. Conner smiled against Tim’s smooth skin. He started pressing kisses down to his collarbone, savouring the small sounds Tim couldn’t contain. 

“You are evil, Conner Kent.” Tim muttered. 

“No I’m not, I know your weaknesses. That doesn’t make me evil.” Conner replied, pulling back to look him in the eye. 

“Then a good evil.” Tim said. Conner smiled and pressed his lips against Tim’s, moving his hands over the strong muscles Tim had built up over years of training. Tim’s hands wrapped themselves around Conner’s neck, pulling him closer. 

Conner smiled into the kiss. He slid his hands lower, feeling the material’s smoothness and elasticity first-hand. Tim tilted his head backwards, letting his jaw go slack. The small movements grew and Conner found himself a bit weak at the knees. 

“Oh my god, Tim.” Conner moaned, breaking away and taking a few deep breaths. “You should not be _that_ good at this.” 

“Why not?” Tim replied, looking awfully smug (which really didn’t suit him). 

“Because that’s my job, Boy Wonder.” Conner stated, pushing Tim against the wall, smirking slightly. His hands found Tim’s head and he closed any space between their lips, pressing their bodies together so they were flush against each other. The wall was cold beneath Tim’s back but Conner’s body radiated heat which seeped through to his core.

It was nice to finally be able to do this after a week of being apart. 

“Ah. Young love.” A voice boomed, forcing the two to break apart. It didn’t sound like any of the Titans, and it didn’t sound like a person speaking directly to them; it was like a recording being played through the Tower’s speaker system. Tim drew his staff as a precaution. 

“Who are you?” Tim demanded, looking around for any sign of the perpetrator. He took a few steps away from the wall to give himself a bit of distance. 

“Aww, Robin, you’re the detective. Figure it out.” The voice continued. 

“How did they hack the Tower? Cyborg programmed it himself. Even you can’t get past all the firewalls, Rob.” Conner said. 

“There isn’t a computer in the world my partner can’t get into.” The voice said. 

“What do you want? The rest of the Titans are out.” Robin shouted. 

“Oh, we’re aware. We wanted to make sure it was only you two here before we did this.” The voice said. “You _do_ have a gas mask on you Robin, right?” 

“What are you going on about?” Conner demanded. 

“Don’t hold your breath.” The voice warned before cutting out. The sound of valves opening cracked the silence and dark gas flooded the training room. 

“Tim!” Conner shouted, losing sight of him through the dark gas. 

“Just don’t breathe it in we don’t know what it is!” Tim ordered. Conner immediately covered his mouth and nose but he’d already inhaled some. He could feel it burning down his throat into his lungs, diffusing into his bloodstream.  
   
 

Tim was desperate. He couldn’t hold his breath forever and his respirator was in his utility belt. The gas was going to suffocate him if he didn’t either get out or get to his belt.  
The tightness in his chest was becoming unbearable. 

‘ _Commencing emergency ventilation system_.’ A female computer voice announced, followed swiftly by the sounds of fans sucking the gas out of the air. The air cleared and Tim could see Conner a few feet away. 

‘ _Air toxicity normal_ ’ the computer announced, letting Tim fill his lungs again. 

“Kon? Kon are you okay?” Tim questioned, pulling his utility belt out of his bag and fastening it around his waist. 

“Tim get out of here!” Conner shouted, doubling over in pain. 

“Kon what’s wrong?” Tim’s voice was growing panicked. 

“Tim just get out before-” Conner stopped, straightening his back and standing up slowly. “You should have ran, Bird Boy.” He said, smiling at Tim cruelly. “At least when you had the chance.”  
   
 

It took Tim exactly three seconds to start running. 

The first to understand what Conner had said. 

The second to take in Conner’s glowing red eyes. 

The third to cover his exit with a smoke bomb. 

Tim barrelled through the training room doors, shutting them behind him and sliding his staff through the handles to buy him a bit more time. His feet were pounding against the stone steps and the sound of wood shattering came from behind him. Okay, that didn’t buy him as much time as he _hoped_ but at least he was in an open area now. Tim saw an opening to a storage closet and dived inside, shutting the door as quietly as possible. He could hear footsteps pass the closet and tried to breathe as quietly as possible (which wasn’t as easy as it sounds considering he’d nearly suffocated and then been forced to run as fast as he could in quick succession). 

His hand moved into one of the pockets and he pulled out a transmitter. The ‘T’ was lit up and Tim quickly pressed the ‘broadcast’ button and held it close to his mouth. 

“This is Robin sending out a distress signal from Titans Tower to any and all Titans. If anyone can hear this message, please send help. Something happened to Superboy and I think he’s being controlled but I don’t know who by. Anyone who can hear this please send help to Titans Tower immediately.” Tim said clearly into the device, holding it close to his mouth and speaking as quietly as possible. Tim could hear footsteps stop right outside the door. “Send help. This is being broadcasted to all Titan frequencies. Send help. Please.” Tim continued, his voice speeding up as he saw the light under the door disappear.”Anyone?”

A crack split the door in two and a fist protruded from the wood. Tim’s hand released the communicator. He can’t remember hearing it hit the floor. 

“What’s wrong, Bird Boy?” Conner asked, tearing the door away completely. His body blocked most of the light but Tim could still see his expression. Malicious. Evil. 

Not Kon. 

“Listen to me, Kon-El. Snap out of it. The Titans are on their way right now and I don’t want to hurt you.” Tim warned, realising how stupid it was to hide in a closed space. 

“I’m half-Kryptonian. You couldn’t hurt me if you tried, Robin.” He replied. 

“I’m sorry, Kon.” Tim said, reaching into his belt and pulling out a small sphere. He threw it on the ground and a blinding light filled the space. Conner yelled in pain and stepped backwards, covering his eyes. Tim took his chance and kicked him in the chest with as much force as he could muster. Conner stumbled back more, creating an escape route for Tim.

A few seconds pause. Less than that probably. But it was the only chance Tim could see to find another safe place until help showed up, so he took it.  
Tim ran past Conner, thankful he had closed his eyes so he could still see... mostly. (Maybe it was a little fuzzy but nothing he couldn’t handle).

He knew that it was nearly impossible to outrun Conner (unless you were Bart) and he had next-to-no-chance of being faster than him when he was flying, so Tim had to think. And think very quickly since Conner recovered just as fast. He had to get to the computers and send the Tower into lockdown - that would automatically send out a signal to call the other Titans back. He wouldn’t be able to get out after lockdown was initiated but it would stop Conner from rampaging and keep him in one place. 

Tim’s body was moving before Tim could fully make up his mind. He slammed doors behind him in hopes that it could give him some time. Just enough for a head start.  
The whole situation was utterly terrifying. 

As soon as he got to the computer, his hands immediately typed in the emergency codes. A red warning light echoed through the whole tower and thick metal sheets descended over every window and door of the Tower. 

“I’m almost disappointed, Robin. You’re a genius but you deliberately locked yourself in with the person you’re running from.” Conner said, appearing in the doorway, pieces of the door scattered around him. The red lighting made him look slightly demonic with the red eyes as well. 

“You need to start listening to Cyborg when he tells us about the computer systems in the Tower.” Tim replied, eyes darting around for an escape route. In less than a second, Conner was right in front of Tim, gripping his wrist tightly with one hand. 

“Well it looks like you’ve got nowhere to go now, Bird Brain.” Conner said, holding Tim’s arm so there was very little space between them. Even thought they had been that physically close before (quite often, honestly), this time it felt threatening and Tim tried to pull his arm away. He even brought his other arm up to try and prise Conner’s fingers away. It was an insane idea with no chance of working but Tim tried it anyway.  Conner immediately seized his other arm and held them both above his head, gripping them so tightly in one hand that the circulation was beginning to slow down and Tim could feel his fingers growing numb. 

“Too bad Robin. You get points for trying, though.” Conner said, smiling like the Joker would. That made the warning bells start blaring in Tim’s head. 

“What is wrong with you, Kon? Just fight whatever’s in your system, already!” Tim shouted, feeling his feet leave the ground as Conner suspended him by his wrists. It was starting to feel really painful and Tim’s last defence was an option he didn’t want to use. 

“Kon’s in here. He’s watching, but he’s not the one running the show right now. But he can see, and he can _feel_ what’s happening. I want him to know what I’m going to make him do to you.” Conner said. Tim’s shoulder muscles were stretched to the point where they felt like they were being slowly torn. 

Conner brought Tim close to his face and suddenly slammed to the ground, pressing his knee to Tim’s chest heavily. The ground dented from the impact of Tim’s body meeting it. Tim felt the wind be knocked out of him and took a shaky breath in. Spots danced in front of his eyes but he forced himself to stay alert. 

“What’s wrong, Robin? Was that a bit rough for the delicate bird?” Conner sneered, looking proud of himself. 

“I’ve had worse.” Tim managed to get out, sounding defiant. 

“Oh, you’re teasing me now, little bird. Maybe I should take advantage of this opportunity. It’s not like you can stop me.” Conner said, leaning down and roughly kissing Tim. He dug his knee into Tim’s chest as he aggressively invaded Tim’s mouth. Tim refused to kiss back but even every ounce of willpower couldn’t stop that very small groan escaping.  Conner’s hand slid over Tim’s stomach, feeling the hard muscles first hand. 

“Oh, I can see why he picked _you_ over Wonder Girl.” He said, breaking off for air. Conner’s thumb slid under the costume waistline and Tim started to struggle. 

“Stop! Get away!” He demanded, knowing that he was utterly defenceless and alone and the whole situation was terrifying beyond belief and why couldn’t the other Titans just get here already?!

“Right now, Robin, you’re at my mercy and those Titans aren’t getting here any time soon.” Conner said, narrowing his glowing red eyes but kept the smile on his face. He let go of Tim’s hands, pressing his knee harder into Tim’s chest to weaken him enough so it wouldn’t backfire on him. Tim’s arms fell against the ground and he dragged air into his lungs. There was _definitely_ something broken in there but he couldn’t be bothered to catalogue what it was. 

Conner removed his knee from his chest, safe in the knowledge that Tim wasn’t going to fight back any time soon, and placed it on the ground beside Tim’s hip. Tim could feel

Conner’s hands sliding under his shirt and then along his sides. Conner leant down and roughly resumed kissing him, just to add to his dominance over the smaller boy. 

Tim hated every second but he couldn’t do anything to stop Conner groping him. 

Well, he still had one trick. But he didn’t want to use it. Not against Conner. 

_‘He’s not Conner, Tim. And you need to stay_ alive _until help arrives. Just do it!’  
_

_‘But Kon’s still inside there somewhere. I don’t want to hurt him.’  
_

_‘Then why is whoever-it-is still overpowering him! If he is aware of what’s happening, we both know Conner is strong enough to regain control, even if it would be just long enough to get you to safety.’  
_

The mental battle raged in Tim’s head as Conner’s hands continued to run along his skin and his lips began to wander away from Tim’s mouth and down his neck. Fear pumped through Tim’s veins at the thought of this controlled Conner being right by his neck with Conner’s super-strength.  
Conner’s hands slid down Tim’s thighs, dragging the material down - tearing it as he did so. 

“Why are you doing this?” Tim asked, sounding more scared than he’d ever admit. 

“Because we want to _hurt_ you, Robin. I want to show you just how small and defenceless you are without your team or your mentor to save you and I want it to leave a _scar_.” Conner replied, his breath ghosting over Tim’s skin. “Superboy’s screaming at me to stop. I can feel him fighting me but so far he’s losing. He’s going to know exactly what it feels like to break his little Robin. But I still want to have _fun_ before I kill you.” 

Some feeling was back in Tim’s arm and he slowly moved one hand to his belt. It hurt to move at all but Tim forced himself to, trying desperately to block out the feeling of Conner’s lips on his collarbone and his hands on his bare skin as he slowly tore his shirt open along the front. He felt violated as Conner’s hands started exploring him in great depth, moving around the back of his hip bones to feel every muscle. Finally, Tim managed to reach one of the pouches on his utility belt and he pulled out a small box. 

“Kon, I’m so sorry.” Tim whispered, flicking open the box and holding it up. A green rock was glowing inside the little box and Conner drew back, standing up to his full height and taking a step away. Kryptonite. A gift from Batman when he found out about the last time Conner went rouge. That was also the same day he found out about Tim and Kon’s relationship so he gave the kryptonite to Tim as a precaution for both accounts. A precaution Tim never wanted to use. 

“Kryptonite? Really, Bird Boy?” Conner asked, trying to shield himself from the rock. 

“Never underestimate a Bat’s protectiveness.” Tim replied, swallowing thickly between words. He coughed and the metallic taste of blood seeped into his mouth. 

“Looks like my fun’s been cut short.” Conner said. “I’ll just have to hurt you some more now.” He grabbed the front of Tim’s shirt and hauled him into the air. The Kryptonite clattered to the floor and Conner kicked it away, breathing easier when it was at a safe distance. 

“It’s a shame I have to kill you now, Robin, you really are a wonderful play thing.” Conner admitted, throwing Tim towards the concrete wall behind him with all his strength. Tim’s back hit the wall first, sending pain up and down his body. Blood trickled down the back of his neck and one of the bones in his arm looked like it had broken. But Tim was too numb to properly feel any pain. His vision was starting to fade around the edges. He could still see Conner storm towards him and felt Conner’s hand close around his throat to lift him off the ground. 

Tim didn’t even know he’d been thrown again until he slammed into the opposite wall. A ringing in Tim’s ear and the coldness of the ground under him were the only two things Tim could process. His pain was being drowned out by a numbness that was seeping into his thoughts.  
More than anything Tim just wanted to sleep. Lie there and close his eyes. All his senses were shouting at him to just give in. 

“ROBIN! SUPERBOY!” The newest voice gave Tim enough strength to focus on a figure standing in the doorway. 

“What the hell happened here?!” Okay, two people. The second came into view and stopped dead. Tim’s eyes slid shut.  
   
 

“What the hell happened here?!” Victor demanded, stopping beside Garfield who was frozen in the doorway. 

“Oh my God.” Garfield breathed, looking at the scene in horror. Conner was on his knees, staring at his hands in disgust. Tim was against the far wall, limp and motionless. 

“I can sense your distress, Garfield. What-” Raven began, walking up to the duo. She stopped when she saw the scene. Conner looked up at them, shaking slightly and looking like he was threatening close to tears. 

“What... What did I do?” He whispered.  
Victor was the first to recover. 

“Raven, get Robin to the nearest hospital and we’ll meet you there. Gar, get the others _in_ San Francisco.” He ordered. Raven nodded and moved over to where Tim was. She let her soul self envelope then both and they were gone in a few seconds. Garfield ran up to the computer and started tapping buttons furiously. Victor strode over to Conner and knelt down. “Kon, you need to start explaining what happened.” He said, softening his voice. 

“We... We were in the training room and- and this voice came over the speaker and then this gas was pumped through the ceiling and...” Conner took a deep breath to calm himself down before continuing. “It’s all fuzzy after that. But I know someone was controlling me. I would never do that to Tim.” 

“It’s okay, I believe you.” Victor said, resting his hand on Conner’s shoulder. He turned to Gar. “Tell the others to meet us at the hospital, Gar. You and Kon go to the hospital and wait for the others. Tell Raven I need her help trying to figure out what got in and how they got past my systems.” Victor ordered. Garfield nodded and finished sending the messages. Victor helped Conner to his feet and sent him and Gar to the hospital.  
   
 

“We got the message, is it true?” Cassie said, pushing the hospital ward doors open, Bart zipping to a stop beside her. Both of them were already decked out in their costumes. Garfield stood up from his chair and beckoned Cassie and Bart over. 

“Yeah it’s true. They just admitted Robin to the operating room.  Cyborg and Raven are back at the tower piecing it together.” Garfield said. 

“I’ll go help.” Bart offered, zipping off without another word. 

“Did Conner really...?” Cassie trailed off, spotting Conner sat in one of the chairs. She walked over and crouched down beside him, moulding her face into as gentle an expression as she could. 

“Conner?” She said timidly, resting her hand on his knee comfortingly. Conner lifted his head and looked her in the eye. 

“It wasn’t me. I wouldn’t do that to him. Any of it.” Conner whispered. Cassie could feel her throat closing up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“It’s okay, we’ll find out who did this. Robin’s going to be fine. The doctors will fix him and he’ll be back on the team in no time.” Cassie whispered reassuringly. She could feel Conner’s arms enclose around her. He needed to hear those words.  
   
 

“I swept the rest of the Tower and I can’t see any suspicious damage.” Bart reported, skidding to a stop beside Victor, who was going through the computer files and security footage with a fine-tooth comb. 

“I can’t sense anyone else except us in the tower. It must have been an external force.” Raven added. 

“There’s nothing on the security tapes either. The only lead we have is the sample of the gas Conner said was released into the training room when they were in there. I’ve already put it through the computer’s chemical analysis program and now we just need to wait for the results.” Victor said, pulling up the software. The computer beeped and a new window popped up. 

“My god.” Bart whispered, scanning the screen. 

“What is it?” Raven asked, looking more at Bart than the screen. 

“The gas that was sprayed over those two was some kind of mind-control spores. But that’s not the worst strange thing. Each spore had a sensor that would only activate the mind-control properties if it detected Kryptonian DNA.” Victor relayed, scrolling through the report. 

“Does that mean that whoever did this was _targeting_ Conner?” Bart asked. 

“Or they were using Conner as a device to harm Tim.” Raven said. 

“Good point Raven. They were the only two people in the Tower at the time since me and Cassie hadn’t gotten here yet and you three were out.” Bart agreed. 

“I’ll run the nanotechnology and spores through our database finder to see if this is someone we can identify.” Victor said. “We should be at that hospital. There isn’t much more we can do now and Tim needs us.” He looked to Raven who nodded and let her soul self enclose around all of them.  
   
 

“Hey, we made it back and we’ve got an idea about what happened.” Bart said, running into the hospital waiting area. “Nightwing?” He asked, his gaze landing on the former Teen Titans leader. 

“What’re you doing here, Nightwing?” Victor asked, barging through the doors and seeing his friend. Raven stood next him, neutral expression as always. 

“Robin sent out a distress signal from his communicator saying something was wrong with Superboy. I managed to pick it up and came straight from Blüdhaven.” Dick replied.

“Didn’t any of you get it?” 

“We got a message when Robin sent the Tower into lockdown. None of us received a distress call.” Raven answered. 

“Well you still got there before I did so I guess it doesn’t matter anyway.” Dick replied. Silence fell over the room. Everyone was locked in their own thoughts until Cassie spoke up. 

“You said you have an idea about what it was that took over Superboy...” She prompted. 

“We found nano-bots attached to mind-control spores which only activated when it came into contact with Kryptonian DNA. We think this was a deliberate attack on either Superboy or Robin.” Victor spoke up. 

“If it was an attack on Superboy, why wouldn’t they use Kryptonite to weaken him?” A new voice said. A figure stepped out of the shadows, making their presence known. 

“Kryptonite is difficult to get a hold of, Batman. And even if they had enough, they probably wanted Superboy at full power.” Dick said. 

“Those mind-control spores must be laced with something to have such a strong effect on Superboy to the point where he can’t remember what happened.” Batman stated. Conner was about to point out that he could remember when the door to the operating room opened. 

“Excuse me, Batman,” one of the doctors said, leaving the operating room. Batman turned to him, showing he was listening. “The corrective surgery was successful. However, there were some... complicated injuries. He has few cracked and broken ribs, his arm is broken in two places and he was suffering from severe internal bleeding. Some of his vertebrae were being put under pressure by his organs, as well as the back of his skull being minutely cracked. The damage shouldn’t be permanent since you managed to get him here fast enough for us to stem the bleeding and release the pressure in his ribcage to take the weight off his spine. With everything considered, he will be okay. Robin will probably need physical therapy for a few months. I also recommend thinking about the psychological effects this event has probably had on him.” The doctor said, sounding timid in the Batman’s presence. 

“Thank you, doctor.” Dick said, since he knew Bruce wasn’t going to say anything. “When we will be able to see him?” He asked. 

“As soon as he wakes up from the painkillers we have him on.” The doctor replied. 

“Thank you for everything, doctor.” Dick thanked, subtly excusing the doctor. 

“I need to make a call.” Batman stated, turning to leave. 

“I already got Cyborg’s message.” Superman said, stepping into the room. 

“How do you know I was going to call you?” Batman inquired. 

“Lucky guess.” Superman replied. 

“I need to make another call.” Batman said, frowning as he left. 

“How’s Robin doing?” Superman asked. 

“He’s gonna get better but he’s sleeping off major painkillers right now.” Garfield said. 

“That’s good.” Superman said. “Superboy, can I have a word in private?” He asked. Conner nodded and stood up, obediently following Superman onto the roof away from the crowds and the officials. 

“You wanna talk about what happened?” Superman asked, softening his voice. 

“Clark... I don’t know what happened, I swear. I would never hurt him.” Conner stammered, looking him in the eyes. 

“I know, Conner. And I know that you have feelings for Robin as well.” Clark replied. 

“The worst part is... I knew what was happening but... but nothing I did could stop what I was doing. It was like I was chained in my own body and it killed me to see what I was doing to him.” Conner admitted, swallowing thickly. 

“You remember what you did?” Clark asked gently. 

“I remember.” Conner replied. “And I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“That’s okay, Conner. It’s okay.” Clark reassured him, placing his hands on Conner’s shoulders.  
   
 

“Superboy.” Nightwing said, looking up at him. 

“Kid Flash told me that Robin was awake.” Conner said as a way of reply. 

“Yeah. He woke up about thirty minutes ago. I’m just waiting for Batman to get here. He’s already seen Kid Flash and Wonder Girl.” Nightwing replied. 

“What about the other Titans?” Conner asked. 

“They’re going to visit later. Starfire’s coming back to see him so they’re going to wait for her.” Nightwing answered. 

“Oh. Okay.” Conner muttered, still not moving. 

“I know you’re afraid to see Robin after what happened but...he’s still your teammate. And as protective as I am, he’s still your boyfriend.” Nightwing said supportively, a tiny smile on his face. 

“Thanks Nightwing. I mean it.” Conner replied, drawing his strength and opening the door to Tim’s room. 

He saw Tim lying on the bed and his courage nearly deserted him. He looked so small and broken on the hospital bed. The door clicked behind Conner and Tim turned his head to look at him. He had a tube helping him breathe and thick bandages encasing his arms and chest. 

“Kon....” He murmured. 

“Hey Tim.” Conner said quietly, sliding into the seat beside Tim. He drew the chair a bit closer, resting his arms on his lap. 

“The others have already come by.” Tim said. 

“I know. I’m sorry. But I’m here now.” Conner replied, reaching out to take Tim’s hand. His fingers brushed Tim’s hand. He felt Tim flinch under his touch and he pulled back, slightly stunned though he had no right to be. Tim saw the look in Conner’s eye and felt his heart clench. 

“Kon,” Tim started. 

“No. I understand Tim.” Conner cut across him, resting his hands on his lap. 

“Kon,” Tim repeated, stronger this time. Conner looked him in the eye when he heard the tone. “You beat me into the ground and then you...” Tim took a shaky breath. Conner didn’t want to hear what Tim was going to say. He didn’t want to hear about how much of a monster he was. 

“Kon... You tried to.... You forced yourself on me. The only way I could get you to stop was with a piece of kryptonite. I know it wasn’t _you_ you but... It was so terrifying because I know that you could _do_ that. And whoever was controlling you said that they wanted to hurt me and they wanted you to know what it felt like to be the one hurting me.” Tim managed to get out, breathing in deeply as if he was holding back tears. Conner couldn’t speak, so Tim carried on. 

“I’m sorry Kon, but I’m _scared_ of you now. And I don’t think I can look at you without feeling your hands on me or seeing the face of the Superboy which held me by the throat and nearly killed me. I’m so sorry,” Tim whispered. 

“Tim, that wasn’t me.” Conner croaked, feeling dumbstruck by Tim’s words. He said them with such _earnestness_ that it hurt to hear them. 

“I know it wasn’t your head, Kon, but it was your body.” Tim replied. “Kon, I’m going to take a leave of absence from the Teen Titans. I’ve told Cassie and Bart already. I just... I can’t face the Tower just yet. Maybe staying Gotham will help but... At least for a while, I’m not going to be a Teen Titan.” He said softly, searching Conner’s face for any hint of a reaction. Conner tried to smile but he couldn’t. All he could do was nod. 

“Okay,” Conner whispered, feeling his voice catch in his throat. “Okay Tim. You need time. That’s okay.” He said, looking Tim in the eye. “I should be going.” He said, standing up suddenly and moving towards the door. 

“Kon,” Tim said, stopping him in his tracks. “Kon, look at me please.” Tim pleaded. Conner slowly turned around, one hand resting gently on the door handle. 

“Tim, I understand-” he started. 

“Kon would you just shut up and listen to me?” Tim stated, sound half-angry, half-exasperated. That sounded more like Tim. “Kon, I love you. I love you so much that it kills me to be away from you, even if it’s only for the weekdays. But I need some time. I really love you, Clone Boy.” Tim admitted. 

“I love you too Tim. And I’ll be at the Tower when you know you’re ready to come back.” Conner promised, giving Tim a small smile. He bowed his head and opened the door, stepping out the room. It clicked back into place and Tim knew Conner was standing on the other side, thinking. 

“I know.” Tim said.  
   
 

“They released Tim from the hospital.” Clark said, pushing his glasses further up on his face. 

“I know.” Conner replied, not looking up from his homework he was doing at the kitchen table. 

“I could ask Bruce-” 

“No!” Conner stopped him. “No, that’s okay, Clark. Really.” He said, glancing at his mentor. Clark nodded in acknowledgment and went back to his computer where he was typing up a report. 

“Nightwing tells me that Tim’s taken a break from the Teen Titans.” Clark said, looking at Conner slyly. Conner’s lips pursed for a second and he laid his pen on the table. 

“Clark, can you please not do this.” Conner demanded. “Tim’s going to rejoin the Teen Titans when he feels he can- Just drop it, okay.” 

“Okay.” Clark replied, giving him a small nod. “I’ll drop it.” He agreed.  
   
 

“So, Tim,” Bruce began, pushing his cowl off his head and sitting in his chair in the Batcave. 

“Bruce, I don’t know when I’m going to rejoin the Teen Titans and I’m aware it’s been over a month since I was released from the hospital.” Tim replied, not letting Bruce finish. He was sat on the cave floor, his back partially to Bruce, going over some criminal files on his computer. Even thought Tim was obviously well enough to continue as Robin, Bruce still preferred Tim to do as little physical exertion as possible. 

“Your training is up to standard again and your injuries have healed enough for you to continue as Robin.” Bruce stated. “It’s not your physical health that’s keeping you from rejoining. You’re too afraid to face Conner after what he did to you.” He said. It wasn’t a question and Tim knew that. 

“It wasn’t him, Bruce. He was being controlled.” Tim corrected. 

“And the Titans have found who did it?” Bruce asked, his voice neutral. 

“Cassie texted me that they found out who the nanotechnology belonged to and turned them over to the authorities, but the mind-control spores are giving them trouble. And Victor said they think there’s someone behind the entire attack as well but they don’t know who.” Tim admitted, looking at Bruce fully. 

“Then it sounds like they could do with their detective back on the team.” Bruce said, the corner of his mouth twitching ever so slightly upwards. 

“They can handle it without me.” Tim dismissed, turning back to his PC. 

“Tim,” Bruce began, softening his voice. “I know you’re missing your friends. And I think I have more kryptonite if it’ll put your mind at rest.” He said. 

“I think some part of me _wants_ to go back but another part wants to wait another week.” Tim admitted, his hands pausing over the keys. Bruce nodded in agreement and he turned his chair around to face the big computers. 

“How are the searches coming along?” He asked, pressing some of the buttons.  
   
 

“Bruce, I think I’m ready to go back to the Tower.” Tim said, looking at Bruce over the breakfast table. Bruce looked up at him over his coffee and a very small smile crept up on him. 

“I’ll give you a lift.” He said, taking a drink. “Don’t forget your mask.”  
   
 

“Hey! Guess who’s back!” Garfield announced, walking into the living room. The other Titans looked up at him as he stepped to the side to reveal another figure. 

“Tim!” Bart shouted, running over to Tim and throwing his arms around him in the blink of an eye. Tim stepped backwards to steady himself. 

“Hey, Bart. I’m glad to see you too, but you kinda just knocked the wind out of me.” Tim pointed out. Bart immediately let go and took a step backwards. 

“Sorry I’m just happy your back.” Bart apologised. 

“It’s okay.” Tim said. Cassie stood up and floated over to him. 

“I’ll try to be gentle.” She said, hugging Tim comfortingly. Tim wrapped his arms around her back, appreciating the reassuring contact. They split apart and Victor stepped up. 

“Glad you’re back. It hasn’t been the same without you around.” He said, clapping Tim on the shoulder. 

“I’m glad I’m back. The Batcave was getting lonely.” Tim replied, feeling happy to be back with his friends. His eyes spotted Conner, who was standing outside the group, staring at the floor. 

“Hey Kon.” Tim said quietly. Conner’s head snapped up and he looked Tim in the eye. 

“Hey Tim. Glad you’re feeling better.” He replied, giving Tim a small smile. 

“So am I.” Tim said, looking him in the eye. 

“Well we’re glad our resident detective is back.” Garfield stated. 

“Erm, as much as I’m enjoying the reunion,” Bart started, looking out the window. “Is that an explosion?” 

Every head turned to look out the window and saw a cloud of rubble rising above the low buildings by the docks. 

“Ready for a mission, Tim?” Victor asked, slyly smiling at him. 

“Definitely.” Tim replied, smiling back.  
   
 

“Tim, I’ll give you a lift.” Cassie said, shooting Conner a look. Conner mouthed something to her which Tim didn’t catch. 

Cassie hooked her arms under Tim’s shoulders securely, making sure she had as little strain on him as possible.  Most of the Titans were already on their way to where the explosion happened by the time Cassie set off with Conner keeping a secure distance from them. 

“Tim? Tell me if this is out of line, but what changed your mind to come back?” Cassie asked, keeping her voice low. 

“I felt I couldn’t keep hiding in the Batcave forever. I needed to face what happened at some point.” Tim replied, looking ahead. 

“Well, Conner hasn’t been himself while you’ve been away.” Cassie said. 

“Hey guys! The fight’s just ahead.” Conner shouted, pointing at the ground before them. 

“Alright! I’ll set you down closer to the ground, Robin.” Cassie replied. 

“Thanks Wonder Girl.” Tim replied, readying himself. She dove close enough to the ground for Tim to stand and released him. 

“Ready?” She asked, hovering above the ground. 

“I’m always ready, Wonder Girl.” Tim replied, knowing that she was going to be keeping an eye on him. 

“Okay.” Cassie acknowledged. “Well I’m not missing out on the fun.” She said, pulling her lasso off her hip.  
   
 

“You guys made it.” Garfield noted, seeing the trio enter the fight. 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Tim said, pulling a few batarangs out of his belt. 

“Okay, well, stay alert. Gizmo seems to have stepped up his game since last time.” Garfield warned. An almighty crash rattled the street and Tim looked to the direction where it came from. 

“And he brought his pet bulldozer.” Tim said, looking at Mammoth, who was currently holding a car above his head. 

“I wouldn’t let him hear that one, Robin. He doesn’t seem to be all that happy right now.” Garfield warned. 

“Okay, Beast Boy, but I’m more worried about the fact Gizmo just threw something.” Tim stated. A metal cylinder rolled over to them, beeping quietly. 

“That’s not good.” Gar said. A force hit Tim in the chest just as the explosion went off. He opened his eyes and saw Garfield a way off, morphing into a rhino and charging at Gizmo to catch him off guard. 

Tim turned his head to see what it was that hit him. His vision was filled with black material and the iconic ‘S’ symbol. 

“Superboy.” He muttered. 

“Your reflexes need some work, Robin.” Conner said, standing up. He extended a hand to Tim. 

“You could have given me some warning before you body-slammed me.” Tim berated, taking Conner’s hand. 

“There wasn’t really time to, since a bomb was going to go off.” Conner defended. 

“You two!” Victor shouted, blasting Gizmo with his sonar. “Keep the domestics ‘til later!” He ordered, turning his sonar blaster to Mammoth, who was currently being tackled by Cassie and Garfield (who was now in elephant form). 

“Come on, Superboy.” Tim snapped, not meeting his eye. Tim started running towards the fight and threw a batarang at Gizmo, managing to cut his brow and throw him off balance for a few seconds.  
 

 

“Okay, the bad guys are in custody and I am starving.” Bart announced as they walked through the doors to the Tower. Cassie exchanged a look with Garfield and Victor. She gave a subtle nod and the three of them tackled Tim and Conner. 

“What are you doing?!” Conner demanded, feeling himself be herded into an empty room nearby. 

“You two have problems and you need to sort them out.” Garfield stated. 

“Cassie, let go of me.” Tim demanded. 

“Sorry, Tim but you two fighting nearly let us be defeated so talk it out. We’ll be watching the door so no chance of escape. Now _talk_!” Cassie ordered, pushing him into the room unceremoniously. Garfield and Victor shoved Conner in and the three of them slammed the door shut. The quiet click of the lock echoed through the room.  
   
 

“I blame you.” Conner muttered, leaning against the wall in defeat while Tim was busy trying to pick the lock. 

“How is this _my_ fault, Kon?” Tim demanded, focusing on the lock. “If anyone’s to blame, it’s you.” 

“So it’s my fault that I saved you from a homemade bomb that was going to explode?” Conner retorted. 

“You charged at me when I still had plenty of time to get out the way.” Tim stated. 

“You knew you were going to be blasted. I’m invulnerable. That blast wouldn’t have hurt me so it was logical that I put myself between you and the bomb.” Conner countered. Tim sighed and stood up fully. 

“Since when have you ever done something logically, Kon?” Tim demanded. “You were just being overprotective and it nearly let the bad guys get away.”

“What nearly let the bad guys get away was _you_ choosing to start a fight.”

“You were the one who started getting defensive.” Tim pointed out. 

“Because you didn’t have enough time to get out the way and I was protecting you!” Conner shouted. 

“You’ve always been overprotective, Kon! I’ve had more training than you! I can take care of myself!” Tim defended. 

“Sorry I actually give a shit about my boyfriend’s safety!” Conner shouted.  “Maybe I should just leave you alone from now on!”

“Maybe instead of thinking I’m just someone to protect, you could start focusing on-”

“You are way more than ‘just someone to protect’, Tim! You’re my boyfriend! And that’s what boyfriends do! They look out for each other! And you really can’t blame me since a psycho took over my body!”

“Why would you bring that up? The first day I’m back-”

“Because we’re not doing ourselves any favours by keeping it secret.” 

“And we’re also not doing anyone any favours by bringing it up.”

“Tim,” Conner’s voice was softer now. “I don’t want you to look at me and just see what I did to you because I’ve been torturing myself while you’ve been away, thinking that I betrayed your trust.”

“I just want to forget that day happened.” Tim admitted, refusing to look at Conner. 

“How can you? After everything I did to you?” Conner asked. His voice was filled with hurt and self-hatred that Tim felt his heart break. 

“I can’t but that doesn’t mean I’m going to let it ruin my life, Kon. And I’m not going to let it split us up.” Tim replied, stepping into Conner’s space. “I’ve had my time to heal.” 

“I’m just so glad you’re back. I’ve missed you _so_ much.” Kon said, automatically wrapping his arms around Tim closely. 

“I’ve missed you too.” Tim said, resting his head on Conner’s chest. 

“I’m so glad you don’t hate me.” Conner admitted, resting his cheek on the top of Tim’s hair. 

“Kon,” Tim said, pulling his head back and looking Conner in the eye, “I could never hate you. Ever.”  
Conner looked at Tim in the eye and moved his hand to cup Tim’s face. He let his thumb stroke the skin across Tim’s cheek gently. He kept his touch feather-soft and Tim seemed reassured by that. 

“Is it okay if I kiss you now?” Conner asked quietly. 

“It completely ruins the mood when someone says that.” Tim pointed out. 

“Well, can I?” Conner pressed, not as sure as he was a few minutes ago. Tim rolled his eyes behind the mask. Conner’s thumb slid under the edge of the mask and he slowly pulled it off Tim’s face. Tim’s eyes slid shut and he didn’t go to stop him so Conner held the material in his hand. Warm blue eyes looked up at Conner and his stomach flipped over. 

“What?” Tim asked, searching Conner’s face. 

“Nothing just... You have this amazing ability to make me fall in love with you all over again over the smallest things.” Conner replied, smiling at him. Tim smiled back uncertainly and suddenly stood up taller, pressing his lips against Conner’s. It was gentle, and unforced. This wasn’t a ‘we-could-die-any-day-doing-what-we-do-let’s-make-the-most-of-it’ kiss. This was a ‘I-love-you-and-I’m-never-going-anywhere’ kind of kiss, which meant so much more than any amount of heated passion.  
 

 

“Do you think we have to stay out here anymore?” Cassie asked, looking at Victor who was guarding the door as well. “The shouting’s stopped and Tim’s stopped trying to pick the lock.”

“They’re probably making up in their own way.” Victor pointed out. 

“I didn’t need that image in my head,” Cassie said, suppressing a shudder. 

“At least they’re quiet.” Victor said. “When Kory and Dick used to make up all of needed earplugs.” 

“Thank you for the nightmares.” Cassie muttered, wrinkling her face. Victor laughed at her and patted her shoulder. 

“I think we’re okay to leave.” He said. Cassie stood up to leave and glanced at the door. 

“You really don’t think they’re...” She trailed off, half-fearing his answer. Victor laughed again and began walking away towards the living area. Cassie looked at the door and shuddered before following Victor. 

 

Epilogue...

_“The attempt failed; if anything it drove them closer together.” A woman in a lab coat and rectangular glasses reported, looking at the back of an office chair.  
_

_“How?” The figure in the chair demanded.  
_

_“It seems that Robin understood that it wasn’t Kon-El’s mentality behind the attack and is willing to continue trusting him.” The woman said, glancing at the clipboard in her hands.  
_

_“He beat Robin into the ground! He violated his trust!” The figure exclaimed, obviously frustrated and angry.  
_

_“They were very close friends before they became an item. Some part of their relationship will still work even if their romantic connections fail.” The woman said as a matter-of-fact.  
_

_“Dammit!” The figure shouted, sweeping some sheets off their desk in anger. “Is there anything that could break that trust?”  
_

_“Not that we’ve been able to observe.” The woman replied.  
_

_“Fine. You’re excused.” The figure said, slumping into their chair.  
_

_“If I may,” the woman said just before leaving. “All this seems like a waste of resources and time which could be put to better-”  
_

_“I am not paying you to question what I say, Doctor Wilde.” The figure snapped, cutting the woman off. “And I want you to know I don’t appreciate the little stunt you pulled. The goal was to harm and you took it upon yourself to change course. Your position in this project may have to be re-evaluated if you aren’t careful.”  
_

_“Of course.” Doctor Wilde agreed, pulling the door open. “Apologies, Mr Luthor.” She said, closing the door behind her gently._


End file.
